


The Plumber

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Cheating, F/M, plumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: It's a story as old as time. And it begins with a cheating wife, a stay-at-home husband, a malfunctioning dishwasher and a sexy plumber..
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 4





	The Plumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[Plumber] [Cheating] [Role reversal] [Cliché porno lines] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Riding]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** Friendly, cheerful, with perhaps a hint of naivete. Classic porn scenario with just a little bit of sweetness thrown in. **  
**

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

 **Recomended SFX:  
** \- Blowjob noises  
\- Kisses/make out sounds

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Doorbell  
\- Door opening  
\- Liquid pouring  
\- Clothes being taken off - Footsteps

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
 _[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

Hello mister, I'm.. oh, straight out of the shower I see

Don't worry about it. I'm a plumber, I'm used to strange greetings

I had a kid opening the door once, and then seconds later he showed me what he had for lunch _[giggle]_

So don't worry. I'm not offended by seeing a little skin

Actually, it's a good thing. I was gonna go inspect the bathroom to see if it was a problem with the main pipes

But I can tell it's working just fine

So.. would you mind showing me the dishwasher? It's the kitchen I assume

_[they move to the kitchen]_

Oh.. it's this one? Alright.. let's have a look at this beauty

Ooh, this is a good model. Haven't seen one of these in a while

Tell you what, I'll have a look at it, and you can finish your shower in the mean time. Okay?

Good, see you in a while

_[some time passes]_

Oh hey, I was just finishing up

You're.. straight from the shower, ey? _[chuckle]_ Eager to see if I could fix it? 

I don't blame you. A nice dishwasher like this, would have been a shame to see it break down

But don't worry, all I had to do was fix the drainage

I'm not gonna bore you with the details, let's just say I had to replace this thingamajig here

They get worn out after a while if you don't take care of them properly, but it's an easy fix

_[short pause]_

I love these old models, by the way. They don't build them like this any more

Treat it right, give it a little bit of love, and they will last you a life time

...

Oh, no need to thank me sir. I'm just doing my job

Bills were paid in advance so no worries there either

Was there anything else, before I leave?

...

 _[pleasantly surprised]_ If I'd like a cup of coffee? Do you even have to ask?

I *never* say no to coffee

_[he pours her a cup]_

Thank you. I could smell it brewing when I walked in the door

I was kind of hoping you'd offer me a cup

_[takes a sip]_

Oh.. by the way, I've got something for you

Here, it's a booklet with a couple of easy tips for dishwasher maintenance. Things you can do yourself to keep it from breaking down. If you want it

...

Oh, not much of a handy man, are you?

 _[chuckle]_ It's okay, not every man needs to be. If they were I'd be out of a job

But it shouldn't be too difficult. I'm sure if you and your wife work together you'll figure it out

Where is she now, by the way?

...

Traveling? For two weeks? Oh dear.. That's a lot of time. The waiting must be unbearable

 _[suggestive, playful]_ But.. I bet it's great when she comes home right?

My ex husband used to travel a lot. The days felt so long when he was gone

 _[excited]_ But when he came home.. oooh boy

 _[concerned]_ .. you.. you don't look too excited

Is anything wrong?

...

What? You think your wife is cheating on you? Are.. are you sure? I mean, that seems crazy

You don't seem like the kind person anyone would wanna cheat on

 _[slightly flirtatious]_ If I may say so myself

 _[concerned]_ How did you find out?

...

Oh.. You've been reading her texts, huh?

Well, I guess it's kind of hard to keep denying it then

_[short pause]_

_[a little sad]_ But it always is, isn't it?

You can always sort of tell when somebody's cheating, even before you find out

All those little signs.. She doesn't kiss like she used to

Always seems excited just.. not for you

It's like when I found out what my husband was doing on all those business trips

It was just a different mood, like he wasn't even missing me any more

And he didn't love me like he used to when he came back either

It was all motion and no spark, if you know what I mean?

...

 _[sigh]_ Yeah, it's always the same story

It's not easy, I know

_[takes another sip of coffee]_

_[indignant, still a bit sad]_ What an idiot. What a fucking idiot, pardon my french

What kind of an woman gets a nice, good looking man like you and then goes sleeping around?

Can't even take care of her goddamn dishwasher!

You know what. Here, take my card. You need anything fixed, shower, washing machine, anything, you name it. Just call me and I'll be right here!

...

Oh no, free of charge. Just a favor from one spouse of a cheating bastard to another

 _[sigh]_ It's a shame there's not much I can do to make *that* better

_[short pause]_

Or.. maybe there is

...

 _[carefully flirtatious]_ What? No, I'm not suggesting anything.. unless you are?

Oh, watch out, I think you're towel is slipping

 _[slightly embarrassed as his towel drops]_ Your Adonis' belt is starting to sho..

 _[mixture of nervous and horny]_ Oh.. oh, that nice cock

I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to sound creepy. I'm just.. stating facts

It.. uhm, seems like you're building up a pressure in your pipes _[giggle]_

 _[suggestive]_ Sure there's nothing else I can do for you while I'm here?

I've got other skills beside plumbing you know

If you come a little closer maybe I could.. _[kissing]_

Oh my.. you've got a really soft tongue.. oh.. and you really know how to move it

And your butt feels so.. mmh, can I give it a little squeeze?

Oh you feel amazing. Kiss my neck.. oh right there

I love how you tease me with your fingers, even through my working pants, it makes me want you so badly

Oh yes.. yes, work your way down

 _[playfully]_ It's always nice to have my clients get down on their knees for a change

Let me get this tool belt out of the way.. I know the zipper is a little hard to find. There we go

Pull them down

...

What?

 _[flattered]_ Oh, I know I've got strong thighs.. I'm a working woman after all

Oh yeah, pull me towards you

Put those soft lips on my thighs

_{{ He starts kissing his way up her leg,  
_ _as she starts moaning softly and her breaths get heavier, a hint of hesitation creeps into her voice }}_

I know this is wrong. If we do this it's gonna make us as bad as they are but..

The way you look up at me, that hungry look in your eyes

I can't take it anymore. Pull down my panties. I want to feel your lips on my.. oh god

Oh my.. you really know how to treat my clit

It hasn't felt this good in.. in a long time

That's.. this is.. oh god keep flicking your tongue like that. Oh god that drives me crazy

I know you're married but.. if she doesn't want you.. I'll take you

I'll take your tongue, and your hands.. and your _[whimper/moan]_

No, no, stop. We can't do this here. Do you have some place where we could..

...

In your bedroom? Are.. are you sure?

Alright, lead the way

_{{ They move into the bedroom, kissing, hands all over each other }}_

What.. oh, oh yeah, close the blinds. That's a good idea

Let me take my work pants off. They're amazing for when you're fixing leakages

But for this kind of job I think I'd rather have them off _[chuckle]_

Come here.. _[resume kissing]_

How does this feel? A pair of strong working hands caressing your butt.. your thighs

Your skin feels nice, you know that? So soft and warm

With your rock hard cock pressing against my stomach

Do you like it when I do this? Run my hand up your thigh.. and cup your balls

 _[playfully]_ Oh mister, I think your pipes are leaking

 _[giggle]_ I know it's cheesy

Sit down on the bed. Let the plumber do her work

  
_{{ He sits down, she starts blowing him_   
_Insert sucking, slurping sounds where appropriate }}_

  
There we go.. looks like your tip is already wet.. May I taste it?

Let me start by running my tongue.. all the way from the root

Work this spot right here with my tongue

Swirl it all around your head.. before I go down again.. take it all in

Oh god your cock tastes good.. fresh out of the shower.. sorry for making it messy again

Mmh, maybe I should slow down a little, seems like you're getting excited

Not that there's anything wrong with that. But I'm getting excited too

And I want to feel you inside of me

Are you ready? Lay down

_[she gets up]_

Oh my god you're sexy, I just want to get up on that and.. oh, wait

Let me take this off. Wouldn't want a grease stained T-shirt spoiling the view from down there

Why don't you have a look at these instead? Not bad huh? It's always nice to let them out a little. They're usually squeezed into an overalls

You take a good long look while I straddle you

  
_{{ She starts riding him_   
_Weave in moans and/or other sex sounds of choice between the lines and adjust pace accordingly_   
_Feel free to improv }}_

  
And lower myself down on.. _[she reacts to insertion]_

Oh god..

Oh that feels just right

You fill me up real good

This feels nice doesn't it?

 _[flirtatiously]_ I can tell.. from the way your face looks when I slide down your shaft

Looks like you've been needing this

For someone to ride you like they mean it

Like they want you

Like they've been thinking about you all day

Just getting wetter.. and wetter

Thinking about your perfect body

And how they just can't wait to come home

And climb on top of you

Slide up and down your cock

Hearing your breath get heavier as you.. oh god yes

Put your hands on me

It feels so good when you touch me

 _[picking up pace]_ Oh god you look so fucking hot

You don't know how much you're turning me on right now

I love grinding on your cock

Feeling it throb inside of me

Oh yes, grab my hips

Thrust into me while I ride you

Oh yes.. yes

Let me lean forward.. I wanna feel your body against me

Oh yes.. feel my tits pressed against you.. while you give me that hard cock

_[pace picks up even more]_

Oh right there

Oh god give it to me

Oh please yes.. don't hold back

I want to feel you cum

I want to feel you pulsing inside of me

Filling me up

Please don't pull put

I want to feel cum inside of me

I wanna feel you.. I wanna..

Oh god.. oh god I'm so close

Please just a little more

Right there.. yes.. god.. fuck

_[improv to orgasm]_

_[they take a moment to wind down]_

_[playfully, intentionally cheesy]_ You sure you're not a handy man? You sure know you way around your tools

 _[sincerely]_ I.. I haven't felt that good in a long while

...

You neither?

Sounds like we both needed this

Oh god, look at that. I'm sorry, I've made a mess of your sheets. Please tell me your washing machine is working at least

...

 _[relived]_ Good

_[deep, relaxed breath]_

This feels so good, you know, just lying here next to you

I really wish I didn't have somewhere to be

 _[sigh]_ But a girl's gotta make a living

 _[playfully]_ I.. guess you've just got to make sure more of your kitchen appliances break down while your wife is away

Or, uhm, if you should find yourself in a place of your own. You know, for whatever reason

And you want to make sure everything's running fine, I'd be more than happy to help

You've still got my card right?

Good, hold on tight to it


End file.
